


The Cadash Cleaver

by Eadoinflannery



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarves, F/M, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eadoinflannery/pseuds/Eadoinflannery
Summary: Kallalinda of House Cadash has been named the Herald. Her non-religious, carta background make her an easy target for scrutiny. Luckily, her band of misfit companions help her stay on the course to fight the evils of Corypheus. Especially, her fellow dwarf Varric who does not seem to notice how she feels about him. But now he comes to her with a secret weapon. Could this change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

Haven was gone.

Kal’s eyes peeled open. Ice and snow crusted her face; the frigid air crystallizing her icy beard, hardening it against her face. She felt at the jagged icicles, envisioning the stark contrast between them and the memory of her father’s boisterous beard. Prior to his death he’d shorn it, cutting the errant whiskers away for the first time in Kal’s lifetime, perhaps the first time since the first sprigs of hair showed up in his early teens. His award winning beard became riddled with patches as his sickness spread, its light amber hue gradually siphoning out of it. She had never seen her father so vulnerable. His beard had been his armor.

She looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Where the hell was she? She pushed herself up, her bulky forearms doing most of the work. She patted her hips, alarmed, realizing they were bare, her sheaths empty. How was she going to find her daggers in this pitch? She fell back to her hands and knees and crawled around, sliding her hands in the snow, feeling the cold sensation burn slowly at her palms, before fading to numbness. She tried to activate her mark, but it only emitted a few sparks of light, illuminating the shadows for less than a second. It only confused her more. The effort zapped what little energy she had left.

She was searching for three daggers: a dingy Tevinter blade that she found in a cobwebbed chest in the Haven chantry; her backup blade. Then, there was Wyvern Tooth, a spectacular find. She pulled it from a carcass after she helped Bull take down the high dragon on the Storm Coast. Lastly was her most trusted dagger inherited from her father’s carta days. This he boastfully named “The Cadash Cleaver”. She laughed at her father when he introduced it to her. How was a dagger remotely like a cleaver? That should be a name reserved for a mace or a warhammer. 

We are the cleaver, Kal. When wielded by a Cadash, this dagger transforms. Without us, it is not even worthy of being called a dagger.

Kal grinned at the memory, tears trying to slip down her cheeks, before freezing in place. She had to keep looking. For the daggers’ sake.

Her left hand slipped over a jagged metal edge. Her Tevinter blade. It desperately needed sharpening. More than that, there were numerous knicks along the side of the blade. Perhaps it wasn’t worth toting around anymore. Its only significance came because it reminded her of her first days in Haven. Not that those days were full of happiness or promise. They were mostly filled with distrust and offensive jabs towards dwarves. Varric was always helpful to shut down the offenders, usually with a raucous joke. Thinking of Varric now spurred Kal on. She grabbed her Tevinter blade and continued to search for her other two. At least she would have this shoddy blade, if nothing else.

Being a dwarf, many assume that Kal would be proficient navigating the dark, underground tunnel, but she was a surface dwarf. She had never even visited Orzammar. Her father left when he was in his twenties while Kal was in her mother’s womb - the only place where she had truly been underground. 

Kal sliced her palm. She jerked her hand back and squeezed it into her chest, quieting the flow of blood. Must be Wyvern. Being a rogue and a carta assassin, Kal was a master with blades, but she still had her fair share of knicks from her own swords. She could tell all of them apart by the way the metal felt as it stung through her skin. Her eyes adjusted, recognizing the split-metal blade, resembling a forked dragon tongue.

“There you are, you bastard of Andraste.”

Wyvern wasn't sentimental, but it was a king among swords. She nestled it back into her left hip. Kal twisted her hips, stretching and taking deep breaths to center herself. The silence was thick and suffocating. The walls of the mysterious tunnel she’d fallen into seemed to be pushing closer and closer into her. She heard a muffled rumble from above like snow shifting or rocks sliding. The shift caused a shower of snow and pebbles to mist around her. She heard a ping to her right. She followed the sound and found the Cleaver embedded in the dirt wall.

“Ah, yes!” She tugged on the hilt, but it didn't release as easily as she'd hoped. Cleaver was tenacious and didn't give up easily, especially when it was piercing something. She wrapped both hands around the hilt and braced her leg against the wall. It slowly slid out, the wall crumbling at its release. “Great!” Cleaver was now in her ownership again. 

She tried to run, but the muscles in her thighs seized forward, or wherever she thought forward was, trying to outrun the crumbling dirt clods and rocks as they picked up a destructive speed. She bounced into a wall, smacking her nose.  
“Use your hands, Kal!” she reprimanded herself. She felt around for an opening, for the way forward. “There!” She barreled forward, hearing the passage start to crumble. Her legs burned as she pushed them past their limit. She moved blindly, trying to focus her mark again. It spritzed a bright green glow then pittered away. “Argh!” Kal shook her hand, trying to reset it. Had Corypheus altered it somehow? 

The ground started to slope. Her feet reached for ground that wasn't there. She tumbled forward, pulling herself into a ball, redeeming herself as much as she could. She rolled to a stop and uncurled, stiffening as she heard a raspy growl. The growl multiplied and was joined by cracks of flame. Shades and demons spawned around her, bursting from a fade tear, gliding towards her, grabbing and slashing their talons.

Kal twirled Cleaver and braced Wyvern. Her hands felt more deft with steel in them.Her body was compact, agile. She sprung towards the rage demon first, aiming her daggers diagonally into his back. Her blades sizzled into its molten flesh nd flecks of lava spit into her face.  
“Fiery Bitch!” she roared. She pulled her daggers out and tumbled backwards. The demon shimmered and dissolved into a fiery puddle on the ground. Kal didn't stay to watch his demise. She was fending off the flock of shades descending on her. She aimed at the two, to her right and left, backhanding her daggers in each direction connecting simultaneously with shade throats. She growled and joined in with the wailing shade chorus. They withered to the ground, leaving behind murky black sludge as their remains. Six more shades emerged from the rift. Kal’s breath burst through the air in short, fast puffs.She’d gotten used to her companions backing her up. She could really use a life ward from Dorian. She swiped the sweat running down her forehead and her left hand sparked.

“C’mon lady, bring back the juice!” Kal growled. Her hand shot towards the rift of its own accord, the green light spewing from her hand, exhibiting more strength than it ever had.

“Whatchya doing lady!?” Kal grabbed her left arm with her right hand, trying to steady it. It felt like it would take off without her. The steady stream of green light grew larger, spreading out into a translucent green orb, engulfing the shades. The monsters slowed, moving towards her in slow motion until their movements ceased completely. Then, her orb roared and burst, swallowing the creatures and blinking away the remaining light. Kal laid on her back, her heaving breath pounding in her ears.

“That was new...” 

After a while, Kal found her way out of the tunnel. The frozen air crisped her face and she took a deep breath, savoring the fresh air. Her feet crunched forward in the hardened snow. Now, she had to find her companions. She prayed, although she wasn't religious, but still she prayed they made it out okay. She glanced behind her, trying to recognize where she was. Snow covered the ground all around, and as far as she could see. She sighed and trudged forward, wherever it would lead her. Her arms became numb. She never changed from their scouting in the Hinterlands.Kal was still wearing her lightweight adventurer armor, but now it had tears and singe marks throughout the bodice.

Her head suddenly felt fuzzy and her mouth began to dry. Her eyes followed, blurring and drooping closed.It felt like the tunnel swallowed her again. 

After what seemed like eternity, Kal opened her bleary eyes. Dark formations loomed over her and she feared the figures of Corypheus, of the archdemon. But the longer she stared, she realized she was just staring at the jagged tops of the Frostbacks. She was on her back, in the same position she drifted away in. She squirmed, feeling her muscles throb, unaided by the stiff canvas cot. She was on a cot at least, and no longer freezing in the mountain snow. Her mouth tasted sour and she slowly realized that she seriously needed a mug of ale. Or perhaps water. And a lamb shank the size of her thigh. 

Her food reverie broke. A familiar voice caused her pulse to quicken. A familiar sassy, baritone voice.

“There really isn't much we can do right now in the middle of the night, in the middle of bare ass Ferelden. Can we stop and breathe for two seconds?”

“Yes!” Bull barreled in and smacked Varric on the back,causing him to jolt forward. “Crack open a keg. We salvaged a few in the wreckage right?”

“I won’t object to that,” Dorian chimed in.

“We just lost over half of our men and you suggest opening a keg?” snapped Cullen.

“That is just how some of us process in these situations, Cullen dear.” Kal walked, wincing towards the group. Cullen stammered.

“Kal- Herald, you're up!” He tucked his hands behind his back. “So glad to see you are well.”

“Well enough, I guess.” 

“Sorry if we woke you,” Cullen replied, grabbing the back of his neck.

“Nah, she's rested enough. We need our boss. I'll go find us a barrel.” Bull sauntered away, leaving Cullen’s protests in the wind. 

“So, what did I miss?” Kal took a seat in the snow, immediately regretting it.

“Did you know that Haven was destroyed? Were you there for that?” Dorian replied, with a mirthful chuckle.

“Quite.”

“Our remaining scouts are searching for shelter, at the least, a new fortress at best. Leliana is also corresponding with our allies and spies in Orlais,” Cullen said, bringing them back into reality.

“Ah, those damn birds.” Kal muttered. “Thanks, Cullen. I sincerely hope we find somewhere that isn't Orlais. I don't think we would last long there.” Kal chuckled.

“We certainly have enough going on without having to play footsie with the nobles,” Dorian said, stroking his mustache. 

“I figured you of all people would welcome that, Dorian,” Kal replied. Dorian winked. 

“Well, all I could find was this Tevinter piss.” Bull lumbered back with a keg tucked in each arm.

“Excuse me, that is the finest Tevinter piss you could ever dream of,” Dorian chuckled. 

“Okay you two, just pour me a few glasses before somebody gets hurt,” Kal interjected. 

“And that's not a threat, that's a promise,” Varric added. “Don't mess with a thirsty Cadash.”

“Right?” Kal chuckled softly as she lifted the drink to her lips. It was, in fact, very fine piss. Kal drained the rest of her drink silently, letting the past few days wash over her. The others were surprisingly quiet as well. Kal looked over at Varric. He passed his glass between his hands methodically, his eyes far away. Kal felt a lump form in her throat and nestle into her chest.

“I’m going to find a bed roll. No one wake me, unless it is with something… fun.” Dorian said before he waltzed away. Kal sighed, still staring at Varric.

“Working on your sequel there, Varric?” Kal piped up.

“Something like that,” he grumbled, but added a reassuring chuckle at the end. “Something like that."


	2. The Dawn Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal and her troupe are stranded in the mountains without a stead. Their defenses are weak. Kal tries to distract herself from her responsibilities, but is brought back by the mysterious encouragenent of Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!!!! Sorry for the delay. Had a new, sweet baby 3 months ago :) Also, participated in nano. But, I'm very excited to get back into this fic! Thanks for your support.

"What is that egg head doing?” Kal tried to whisper, but it echoed throughout their camp. It was day three of their stay in their makeshift mountain sanctuary and they already emptied four casks. Dorian and Bull roared with laughter, sloshing their beer down their arms. Their 5th and 9th beers of the night, respectfully. The laughter died down and the group took a collective breath. Several serene moments passed until Bull hollored with laughter again.

“EGGHEAD! It’s so funny!”

“Bull! You're so loud!” Kal shouted. Dorian snuffed beer out of his nose.

“Now, you're loud, Kal!” He choked with laughter, dabbing at his moustache meticulously with a sopping handkerchief. 

“Subtlety does not suit any of you.” Solas chided with a small smile as he walked towards them. 

“Fancy an ale, egg- I mean, Solas?” Kal sputtered and the threesome fell into breathless laughter. Bull was on his back in the snow with his beer glass tipped over next to him. Solas rolled his eyes and walked on.

“Oh no, better not waste that! There are thirsty beggars in Ferelden!” Dorian pointed at Bull.

“I am a thirsty beggar!” Bull roared back. Then he relaxed into his snow burrow and passed out.

“Okay, this better be my last one. I need to find my hammock.” Kal drained the last bits of syrup from her mug and wiped her finger around the rim to consume the remaining foam. “Night! Don't wanna hear about any mischief from you!”

“Promise!” Dorian winked and placed his hand over his heart.

Kal hobbled towards the first tent she saw and found an empty hammock to flop into.It didn't take long for her to pass out into a dreamless and motionless sleep. It was a rare night that remained uninterrupted by her anchor and visions of Corypheus. She remained blissfully undisturbed until a cool hand brushed against her arm. Kal shot up and pulled Cleaver from her side, thrusting it towards the shadowy figure. Solas stared unflinchingly.

“Solas?” Kal kept Cleaver poised. “Are we in the fade? Did you zap me somewhere?” She lifted Cleaver higher, pointing it towards the middle of Solas’ forehead.

“Follow me, Herald.” He withheld emotion. He walked briskly toward the tent opening without looking back. Kal rolled off her hammock with a grunt, keeping Cleaver ready at her hip. Varric lounged in a cot near the front of the tent with a book splayed open across his lap. As Kal passed by he smirked. Kal shook her head at him and shrugged as she pushed through the tent flap

She shivered as she walked out into the early morning, still wearing her tattered clothes. Dorian and Bull were cuddled together on the ground beside the dying fire. Meanwhile,Solas turned onto an obscure, mountain path, and Kal sprinted to catch up with his lengthy stride.

This egghead is going to kill me. Kal chuckled despite herself and trudged on until Solas suddenly stopped, his body poised like a Mabari ready to strike.

“If you're going to kill me, do it quick.” Kal tried to joke. Solas turned to her and smiled,

“Please contain your wit, Herald. I have no interest in killing you. That anchor is too important.”

“Right-”

“I had a dream,” Solas continued, “taking me on a path similar to this one, leading us home.”

“That's quaint.” Kal rubbed her arms, trying to warm them up. 

“Quite.” Solas paused. “I know you don’t believe in this.”

“Believe in what?” Kal huffed, growing impatient.

“Any of this. The anchor, The Maker, that you have been chosen. I don’t quite believe it all myself. Why would a god pick a dwarf? They would be mad to choose you. I am not saying that in offense to you, but our culture is prejudiced. Where in our history do you read about Elven heroes or see Dwarves painted in chantry halls? But like it or not, chosen or chance, you have a responsibility and you are stuck with it lest you doom us all. It all depends on you. I know how you see me. And under any other circumstances our paths would not align. But here we are. I am on your side, Herald. I am here to see this through with you, whatever the outcome.”

“I really don’t know what to say to that.”

Solas continued, “In my dream I saw a building. A fortress. It was along this path. And, in this dream, I inhabited your body. I believe you are meant to find it. This is where I leave you.” Solas held his arms out, introducing the path ahead for Kal.

“Well, you were endearing, but now you are being creepy and mysterious again.”

“We all have our roles, Herald.” Solas turned and walked back down the frozen path. Kal shivered as he left, realizing she felt more comfortable with someone else beside her, even if it was Solas. Plus, she couldn’t stand watching him walk through the bitter terrain practically barefoot. What is it with elves? 

“So, am I supposed to just keep walking till I find a random place in the middle of a treacherous mountain range that will hold a thousand people?” Kal yelled at the air around her. It was so cold, the mountain didn’t even try to echo. Kal walked, trying to follow the path but it became increasingly difficult as the clouds cloaked the moon, taking away what little light she had left. The wind picked up, causing flurries to surround her. Pillars of swirling snow pushed her off course. She tried waving her arms to scatter the flakes but it was useless. She thought about Varric and his toasty voice. She could really use it right now. She could almost hear it. She tried to look around, but everywhere she turned looked the same. Without warning, the terrain changed and she skidded across a patch of ice. The ground beneath her feet vanished and she dropped, her stomach launched into her chest. She stretched out her arms and her hands smacked against ice cold rock. She was able to grab onto a jagged ledge, although her hands were numb, but she urged herself to hang on. Her upper body strength saved her life, even if just for the moment. Her ears throbbed with her quickening pulse. She could faintly hear a voice calling for her. At first she thought it was a pre-death vision.

“Kal! Kal!” The voice grew louder and she knew it had to be real. Her memory did not do his voice justice.

“Varric!” She screamed, more high pitched than she intended.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Kal heard the crunch of his boots.

“It's not! Get your ass over here!” She screamed again.

“Kal, what-” His voice cut off and she saw his face appear through the snowy veil, scrunched with worry. “Shit. Hold on.”

“I intend to.” Varric’s head disappeared for a moment. Then, Kal saw the stock of a crossbow dangle in front of her. “No, Varric!”

“Shut up and grab on!”

“Will she hold me?”

“We'll find out!” Not wanting to test the ledge much longer, Kal put all her weight into her left arm to grab at Bianca with her right. She screamed as she lurched and felt the cool, firm body of the bow. Varric didn't wait for her to grab on with her other hand. He pulled her up. Kal screamed again, hoping her one hand would stay strong. She felt the ground slide under her again and she plopped into the snow face first. 

She lifted her head, “I wanna ask how the hell that was possible, but I'll just thank The Maker.” She knocked off a chunk of snow from her chin and stood up

“Or, you could thank me!” Varric huffed. “You don't even believe in The Maker.” Kal shrugged.

“Who the hell knows at this point?” She shrugged. “Thank you. And thanks to you too, Bianca.” Kal pointed to the bow and winked.

“Now, that's better.” Varric replied, still catching his breath. “What in Andraste's tits are you doing up here?” 

“Well, Solas had a vision that included me, naturally. And I thought it was smart to follow him. " Kal waved her hands around wildly, narrowly avoiding smacking Varric in the face. ”And this is my destiny. I have to accomplish all these things by myself, all these incredible, impossible things and save the lives of thousands and defeat this unkillable freak...” Kal's rant trailed off and her eyes darted wildly, trying to find something to settle on.

Varric sighed. “You may be at the center of this and the highlight of Solas’ dreams, but that doesn't mean you are doing any of this alone. I know Cassandra gives the impression that I am not here of my own free will, but if I really didn't want to help out, I’d be gone.” Varric mused, a crooked smile forming. “A pint from The Hanged Man sounds amazing right now. A pint or three.”

“I'll have to try that someday.” Kal smiled at Varric.

“Eh, it's not actually good. Just reminds me of life.” Varric dismissed.

“Right.” Kal held back her reply, wishing she'd never said anything. They walked on steadily. The darkness seemed to stretch past the morning. Kal wondered if the sunlight would help or if the mountain fog would just swallow it up. It felt thick against their skin, but thin as it filtered through their lungs. Their breath came out in shallow bursts. Kal glanced at Varric, watching his chest shutter. Eventually, the path’s incline leveled out. The fog cleared and the snow settled.

“I feel like something's going to happen now.” Kal chuckled.

“Kal!” Varric’s voice was raspy. He grabbed her arm. “Are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“What? Where? Are you shitting me?” Kal looked around.

“Off to the east there.” Varric held Bianca up to look through her sights. “Sure looks like a fortress. Either that or the mountains created a foil for desperate wanderers.” Kal stood on the tips of her toes cupping her hand on her forehead to try and see further. 

“Damn, I think you're right.” Kal grinned. 

“Don't sound so shocked.” Kal turned to Varric. She noticed that the hairs on his chest were collecting snowflakes. She tried not to stare but they were hypnotizing. Varric coughed.

“Well, let's crawl back through this snow and tell the others, I guess.” Kal recovered.

“Already taken care of, Herald.” Solas appeared between them smirking, not looking as if he expelled any effort.

“Quit sneaking up like that!” Kal yelled and shuddered.

“Better get used to it, Kal.” Varric chuckled.

Kal heard the crunching footsteps of the hundreds of weary templars, clerics and villagers. The thundering sound weighed down on Kal. She wasn't normally overwhelmed, but she also never had this many people relying on her. Maybe it'd be better if the mountain swallowed her.

“Kal! Kal!” Varric smacked Kal on the arm. “Let's go, kid. Not much farther now.” Kal grumbled. “Kal, you're not doing this alone.”


End file.
